Hugh Test
Mr. Hubert "Hugh" Test is the uptight, stay-at-home father of Johnny, Susan, and Mary, and is also the husband of Lila. َAppearance Hugh has blond hair, blue eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. He wears a green sweater over a yellow shirt, with brown pants, and black loafers. General details Hugh's two biggest obsessions are cleaning and cooking meatloaf, the latter which the rest of the Test family openly despises. Hugh rarely ever cooks anything 'but' meatloaf, and will go to great lengths to not cook anything else but meatloaf. He clearly chooses to ignore the glaringly obvious fact that no one but him likes it, even when his family retch with horror at the sight of it and Johnny openly states no one else likes it. He often wants his children to come back before dinner or risk being punished, usually for a month at a time for even the smallest offense or for ridiculous reasons. In addition, he outlaws experiments by Susan and Mary in the house, which while mentioned rarely, are frequently defied. It’s usually DNA experiments that are prohibited. He often seems to be preoccupied with proving his manliness implying he is not totally happy being a stay-at-home-dad or that his wife is the one who works. He does not want to spend a lot of money. Personality Since Johnny to the center of the earth, He has banned his children from time to time and up to 2 months or more. Primarily because he cares about the safety and responsibilities of Johnny, Susan and Mary. Whether it's something like not coming home before dinner or cleaning up experiments. He sometimes makes up excuses for Johnny as well. He seems to hate video games, especially Tiny'mon; however, he seems to secretly like video games. He has also come into Johnny's room and taken his handheld from him, telling him "he plays it too much" even when Johnny has just turned on the game. Besides that, Hugh was once the best video game player on his time when he was younger (until he lost the video game tournament to Bumper`s dad and quit video game playing forever) He can also be somewhat selfish when it comes to his cooking. He doesn't care that the rest of his family doesn't like the meatloaf he makes as seen in Johnny With A Chance of Meatloaf. He also makes Johnny wear his old backpack because he was forced to do so. He also made Johnny tidy up the lawn because he had to do so. Although he loves all three of his children and is worried about their safety (like in "Johnny`s Got a Brand New Dad"), he is clearly more proud of the girls than his son primarily that they are more active and he always wished that Johnny was as much as active as them. He often says how proud he is of them while admonishing Johnny for his own faults; of course, with the two girls constantly creating world-changing wonders, any parent would be proud daily. In contrast, Johnny frequently almost destroys the town. He has high skills at sweeping (saying it`s a family thing) and usually enjoys cleaning. He seems to lose concentration of cleaning or neatness of his house. Unlike actual parents who "would not be so dramatic to their children's so seriously" he yells most of the time. Trivia *He and his wife Lila appeared in the original pilot episode of the show. They were originally supposed to be seen only from the neck down, but their faces are actually shown on-screen as a result of the show's upcoming premiere on Kids' WB! *His name was revealed to be Hubert Test by Hank Anchorman in the episode, Johnny Goes Nuts. *He's extremely sensitive about the meatloaf making cup that he won (''Johnny In Charge''). *He is apparently not very smart, because Dark Vegan is able to perform a mind trick on him that only works on dumb people. *When he takes Johnny's remote that controls anybody by making up homework for Johnny, and even becoming obsessed with "Thrasher Grind: Underground" to the point where he would ignore the well-being of his daughters; he was only dragged away by his meatloaf burning. *It's shown that he loves camping and he was in a camp named "WoonaWoonaWakkaWakka" when he was a kid. *His hero's a health scientist named Phobious McPhobe and he got a camp award from him when he was younger. *In one episode, he showed a strong desire to get rid of Johnny by sending him to Old Hickory Military School since he was making too much trouble in his school but changes his mind later. *He once has broken the record of most cooked meatloafs from all around the world. *He's very sensitive about losing his shoes, to the point that he would only think of looking after them and would literally go anywhere to find it. *He also is shown to hate gum in Johnny Get Yer Gum and threatens to punish the girls for making gum and Johnny for chewing it despite it being used to save kids lives. In addition, it shows his focus on rules over common sense. *Depending on the situation, Hugh will ban his children for about a month or two. However, it is unclear how Johnny's punisment has ended in the following episode. Lila Test probably found out about the ridiculous punishment and ended it. Gallery To see Hugh Test's gallery click here. Category:Characters Category:Test family Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Heroes